


and they said it was a bad idea (it was)

by protag



Series: Trickstar Disbandment AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Character mind break, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, unhealthy relationship, vague reference to mature content but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: because if subaru and anzu never rescued makoto from izumi's confinement things would have gone pretty differently.





	and they said it was a bad idea (it was)

**Author's Note:**

> IzuMako is still a very cursed out ship so I'll start with the sadly necessary disclaimer: this is a bad end canon divergence fic. I'm exploring how things could have gone, no one thinks it's for the best or any good for any character involved.

"Ugh, Naru-kun when I said bring any outfits you aren't attached to I assumed it went without saying to leave out anything old and tacky." Izumi scoffed, looking through the rack of clothes in the practice room.

Arashi let out an offended gasp, tugging them back and out of Izumi's grasp.

"I didn't leave anything that isn't cute or can't make a comeback. You're just way too picky and mean." Arashi complained, petting over the clothes as if to comfort them.

"It's not called being picky, it's being careful. Yuu-kun slacked off without my watch and started dressing lamely." Izumi said, not holding back on complaining.

While not intentionally, the attention of the room directed to the boy in question. Makoto had been sitting on the chair Izumi pulled out for him. Considering the chair was usually shared — Izumi sitting on Makoto's lap — it was an improvement when Izumi gave himself something to do so stayed up and moving about.

Makoto jumped from noticing the gazes of the others on him, an embarrassed laugh making its way out of him. "Right… I don't dress too carefully. But that's going to change now."

Tsukasa shifted uncomfortably, he felt like saying something but held his tongue. It was strange how rehearsed everything Makoto said was. 

Tsukasa knew little about how the change to his unit came to be only that since Izumi was their leader he certainly had the authority to let a new member join their ranks. Adjusting their dances hadn't been too hard, though it was disappointing this new senpai had limited skills making him not have much to teach.

Tsukasa had been more focused on the fact that Knights lost, _fine_ had won and he would have to work harder so as to not to lose (to Tori) ever again if he could help it. It's why he missed the details of the how, not one of his senpai would budge and tell him why Makoto had transferred units and joined them.

Izumi was acting as their leader, so he had the authority. All Tsukasa could do was try to accept it was how things were but it was something he was struggling with as Makoto seemed so out of place.

"I thought the intention of our _meeting_ was to practice Sena-senpai." Tsukasa spoke up. The shenanigans of costumes hardly amusing to him. None of the clothes shoved about were even costumes of Knights.

Izumi clicked his tongue in obvious annoyance but not being ignored felt like a small victory.

"Settling Yuu-kun in is important if he's ever going to properly join in practice. Don't be such a brat when you're going to be blessed with Yuu-kun's hard working expression." Izumi said, voice more fond than scolding as he brought the topic back to their newest member yet again.

Tsukasa had gotten used to the fact his Senpai were strange but Izumi had shifted into an even stranger character since the blond's arrival.

Discomfort was hanging in the air again. Makoto's smile was so obviously a reaction on cue to his name being called. It was false and held in spot until Izumi reacted, affectionately pulling Makoto's head to him, embracing him.

More complaints sat on Tsukasa's mind, that time at least Arashi decided to act, taking the initiate to invite Tsukasa to practice and telling Ritsu to get up and join them when he had the energy.

That time like many Izumi and Makoto hadn't joined in, when sick of sharing the room with others Izumi announced he was walking Makoto home. Izumi preferred teaching Makoto their songs and dance when alone, saving group practice for when it was necessary since Makoto didn't have the talent to handle blocking all in his mind.

"G-Goodbye! Sorry for leaving early." Makoto had squawked out, he was obviously uncomfortable but still practiced his manners.

The two departed only once Makoto had taken hold of Izumi's hand. Tsukasa had only asked about it the once, Izumi had puffed up his chest saying it was normal for brothers to walk home hand in hand but it only made the first year more confused about what was going on between them.

Makoto's hand felt a little numb as they walked, Izumi always squeezed his hand just a little too tightly as though afraid he'd take off running. Makoto promised he wouldn't but he didn't have the other's full belief just yet.

"Your mama wouldn't be home this time of day, right? Do you want Onii-chan to keep you company as well?" Izumi asked sweetly, Makoto's stomach flipping at the implication.

_"She recognized my voice when I called. We're practically one big happy family already. It's not like anyone would look for you but it doesn't help to cover all the bases." Izumi had informed him. _

_That time Izumi had spoken smugly, turning off Makoto's phone and throwing it aside now he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. _

_Makoto had stared after the direction it went. It wasn't like he had expected his mother of all people to notice his absence but losing his phone still hurt his chances to call for help. Even if Trickstar was on the verge of being disbanded someone should have been willing to save him. _

"Yuu-kun you'll make me feel lonely if you don't even answer me." Izumi said, voice dragging Makoto from his thoughts and making him flinch for a moment.

"Ah- Sorry Izumi-san." Makoto answered, not even trying to come up with an excuse since he knew Izumi was annoyed already.

"Hm… You're being a bad boy." Izumi scolded, feeling himself flush with excitement at how Makoto whimpered at even just those words.

Izumi reached out, hands cupping Makoto's face and scoffing as the younger's hands moved to his wrists, clearly wanting to shove him away but having the sense not to at the last moment.

He spoke seriously, eyes having a dangerous glint as he moved closer and spoke slowly, "I thought I told you not to call me like that anymore."

Makoto's limbs weren't restrained but he may as well have been back in that room, weak and unable to resist.

The worst part was Izumi had been right. No one came for him. Not Subaru or the Transfer Student, not even any of his club or classmates. They'd left him all alone in Izumi's hands. It hurt.

Being made to face the idea that only one person in the world really cared about him, as twisted as Izumi at least cared. Makoto couldn't even be sure his own mother was different.

His face was twisted up in that pain, he couldn't meet Izumi's eyes but he nodded slightly. "S...Sorry. It's just habit… I'll get used to calling you Onii-chan again." Makoto assured, wincing to himself at how it sounded to say those words at all.

Izumi sighed fondly, all the scary tension he'd allowed to rise disappearing as he couldn't stay mad at such a cutely submissive Makoto.

He tutted, "At least you're trying. Okay~ I'll forgive you this time Yuu-kun but any more slip ups and I'll really have to start punishing you."

A jolt went through Izumi's heart as Makoto squeaked in fear, stepping back to put distance between them.

"We… Were heading… You were taking me home." Makoto has successfully distracted him and moved conversation on, Izumi going back to happily leading him by the hand.

Even if Makoto wanted to be stubborn and walk on his own the confiscation of his glasses made it pretty hard. Izumi had taken his spares as well, only ever giving them back to him when they part or if Makoto had class.

He was told on stage he'd be expected to wear contacts, glasses got in the way and didn't suit Knights. It didn't seem worth fighting anymore, Makoto figured some things he'd just have to give up since he didn't have a place dreaming anything else.

The classroom was probably the hardest adjustment since joining Knights. Hokuto had transferred classes on request, he wanted to run away from Subaru, Makoto figured. He wished he could have done the same.

His insides had burned with anxiety as he went to class and took his seat, Subaru with Anzu by his side asking him where he had been during DDD, about his absence and if it was true he'd joined Knights.

"Ukki! Ukki- Why won't you look at me? … Why aren't you wearing your glasses? Why aren't you smiling?" Subaru asked, his voice faltering the more he spoke.

Anzu's voice was too soft for Makoto to pick up on but she'd murmured something.

Makoto wanted to be excited to see them, they were meant to he his friends. But he just remembered how much he had wanted to seem them when he was locked up. He just remembered how much it hurt when they didn't come for him.

A voice whispered in the back of Makoto's mind,_ "Because they never loved you. Not like I have. Even when you didn't want me there I stayed. I didn't leave you alone."_ It said.

Makoto cowered slightly at his desk, eyes closing. He didn't answer them, he couldn't. He felt rejected by Subaru and Anzu but he also still lacked the heart to lash out at them.

He should be used to being tossed aside by people who weren't Izumi, right? He'd been furious with Izumi at the time, for obvious reasons. Being kidnapped and having his rights stripped away for not submitting. It was cruel enough that Makoto still shivered every time Izumi reached out to him. As sick and forceful as he was treated… He was there. He'd stayed with Makoto and that was more than could be said for Trickstar who didn't even look for him.

_"It was just my phone, no need to be startled. Knights made it through to the next round, impressive, huh? You'll have to listen to all~ my instructions so you don't get in the way once you've joined us." Izumi explained, snapping his device away and returning to sit with Makoto in the soundproof room. _

_Makoto's voice was sore from yelling, he barely even had the energy to sniffle as the older reached out to cup his face. _

_Izumi smiled at him, "There, there. The worst of it is almost over Yuu-kun. Trickstar has already been trampled, tomorrow we'll deal with your formal transfer, you and me will get to be happy." His voice had been sweet and affectionate. _

_It made Makoto sick, almost as sick as the kiss the other planted to his lips even as he squirmed. If he hadn't already emptied the contents of his stomach he might have for real. _

_"... Don't look like you've won." It was a weak argument Makoto had fired back, fight still being in him surprising himself far more than Izumi. _

_The third year had sighed, shaking his head exasperated like they were bickering about something unimportant like whether or not you can bite water. _

_"Yuu-kun you're mine. That is winning. No one came to save you and no one will. It's because we belong together." Izumi said, trying his best to be convincing. _

_His smile was more irritated and forced as Makoto looked away, not wanting to accept his answer. _

_"Because you are mine. Your place in the school is with me. Your place in this world is my doll." Izumi spoke, sweet voice drawling out with a dangerous undertone between more forced kisses, Makoto wasn't in the position to run away. _

_He'd felt ashamed as fresh tears started falling. _

_"All of Yuu-kun's expressions are for me, right? Heh~ He's making such a cute face right now." Izumi had been getting more excitable, long since giving up on ripping at his hair, preferring to forcefully grip and hold at his face from his cheeks._

_Izumi had been kissing down his neck next, Makoto's skin crawling. "From every hair on your head to every Yuu-part you'd get shy revealing. Your whole body is mine." _

_Makoto hated remembering those parts the most. _

He couldn't control it but it usually resurfaced when Izumi was helping him change clothes.

Honestly it was the contact and being treated like a child that made Makoto freeze up more than anything.

"I can dress myself…" Makoto would mutter in argument.

Izumi usually let him have his way, Makoto was putting on the things he picked out so it was meeting him halfway. Izumi had felt he was being kind. Of course Makoto was lucky to have an oniichan like him.

But Makoto far from won every argument, the remaining strings of individuality he'd allowed himself to grow were plucked away whenever Izumi caught sight of a chance.

_"Even if you're stubborn now and don't want to eat it's fine. I'm good at dealing with brats. I'll very~ happily mold you into my doll." Izumi had spoken in a soothing voice, barely contained rage as the food he had tried to spoon feed the younger was rejected. _

"Sena-senpai surely it would be easier if he put on the contacts himself…?" Tsukasa was the only one still asking questions.

Even Makoto didn't bother sputtering and begging why.

Izumi glanced over irritably for a minute before his eyes were back on the second year before him. Izumi naturally insisted on being the one to help Makoto prepare, changing his clothes and putting on makeup.

"Yuu-kun gets too nervous and squeamish doing it himself. It's none of your business though. Just get yourself ready and make sure you can keep up." Izumi had spoken, keeping to dismissive answers.

"I do not know if I can approve of an infant-like member joining us. Knights are meant to be proud and strong." Tsukasa spoke again, trying to be stubborn but immediately being filled with apprehension at the scolding look Izumi gave him.

"Hah? Just who is saying that? You're the biggest baby here and you still need guidance and assistance to stand up straight. You have a long way to go." Izumi snapped at him, scowl deepening as Tsukasa as much as stepped back in shock.

"Izumi-chan that's enough!" Arashi had intervened but only since it seemed like Izumi was done. Better to not give him the chance to puff up for a second time and continue his attack.

Makoto had looked on awkwardly, vaguely concerned for Tsukasa but mostly stunned by the confrontation and that feeling of rejection.

Izumi was right there but wasn't the one speaking, it was that Izumi in his mind again. "_See? No one, not any unit you're in, none of them love you like I do."_ It was terrifying and lonely.

Makoto felt cold and vulnerable. He reached out, feeling like a child, his hands gripping the hem of Izumi's shirt.

"We have to go on soon, right?" He broke the tension, Izumi was smiling giddily as he trained his attention back on him.

"Good boy~ You're right. Let's finish putting your face on." Izumi said, pushing Makoto to sit down in his chair.

As much as Makoto tried to prepare himself for it his body still writhed and rejected Izumi sitting on him, forcing him down and in place. Those dangerous fingers going for his open eye. The whimpers and sobs of fear started, each noise only made Izumi more excitable. He cooed and Tsukasa felt sick, wondering when their real Leader would be returning to Knights.

The red head yelped in surprise when hands reached out for him but Tsukasa stilled when it turned out to just be Ritsu, shushing him under his breath and covering his eyes.

Tsukasa had been staring after all, watching what seemed like a show of torture when it was only putting in contacts. Just this once Tsukasa didn't mind being treated like a child and shielded.

"... He'll stop struggling eventually. All bodies can adapt to hell." Ritsu had spoke softly, deciding to ignore the wetness on his fingers.

Tsukasa was really too pure hearted a kid for their world. The same could probably be said for Makoto but Ritsu was in no place to judge, if he could monopolize Mao he would too. To people like them, ownership and obsession was part of love.

He was still a bit rough, unable to flawlessly slip into Knights numbers but he was making progress. He was shedding that awkward but unique spark from when he marched onstage in plaid. His eyes were as brightly coloured as ever and he smiled on command as charming as any model needed to be but he became washed over with nothing but a reflection of the artificial stage lights.

Izumi felt angry. Technically there was nothing wrong with the performance but Makoto was keeping from him the expressions he'd worn when defeating Akatsuki. His skin felt like it was burning as he backed Makoto to a wall after their performance, aware of the rest of their unit in the back but not caring about an audience. 

"I… Onii-chan?" Makoto questioned confused. He was stunned but didn't resist. It infuriated him more.

Izumi snapped at him, "Yuu-kun loves it here, right? You love being here with me." Izumi's smile died as Makoto only winced but nodded on cue.

"If that's what you think I should love…" Makoto said weakly, they weren't singing anymore. He figured no one would care about what he had to say so there was no need to keep projecting his voice to anyone but Izumi.

He should have been happy. Izumi's blood only boiled instead. Makoto was meant to be happy being his doll… Instead he was just dull and empty.

Ritsu's voice came from behind him, only further aggravating his nerves, "Isn't this what you wanted Secchan?"

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled, Makoto didn't so much as shiver against him from the sudden yell.

Izumi breathed in and out quietly, needing to ground himself. He stepped away from Makoto but didn't go too far, grabbing the younger's hand and tugging him to follow him, leaving first. Makoto was his. That was all that mattered. He'd just have to keep shaping him into something he wanted. Izumi was good at pretending broken things were still whole. It's all this was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has inspired me to write three more entries, Akatsuki! Mao will be next when I get around to it. Consider the exploring the results of Trickstar's failed rebellion a slow burn between all four fics which will have a hopeful ending!


End file.
